In small geometry processes, the cost of analog circuitry becomes more expensive because analog active elements do not scale with the process. Customers want maximum flexibility in the usage of analog components. In many circumstances, both programmable gain amplifier (PGA) and operational amplifier (Op-Amp) functions cannot be provided in the same integrated circuit device because of excessive cost to manufacture such a device. Microcontrollers provide for a system on a chip and can integrate many system components within a single integrated circuit, such as processor, memory; and peripheral devices, such as interfaces, analog-to-digital and digital-to analog converters, oscillators, comparators, timers, etc. Microcontrollers, in particular, benefit from the integration of analog amplifiers as peripheral devices. However, such analog amplifiers do not scale with the process as do digital elements.